A demonstration project: to develop and implement a community-directed health education program, combining use of mass media with face-to-face instruction, which is directed at lowering the cardiovascular risk factors of the entire populations of Salinas (Sal) and Monterey (Mont) in the age range 12-75. A clinical trial: to test the efficacy of this community-wide education program in the control: a. of cardiovascular risk factors, using periodic surveys of persons residing in randomly selected households, as well as unobtrusive techniques, to contrast relevant attitudes, knowledge, behavior and risk factor levels in Sal and Mont with those in Modesto (Mod) and San Luis Obispo (SLO), and b. of cardiovascular disease events, using a continuous surveillance system to contrast rates of cause-specific morbidity and mortality in Sal and Mont with those in Mod, SLO and Santa Maria (SM). A natural history study: to examine secular trends in rates of fatal and nonfatal cardiovascular disease, and to assess possible determinants of these trends using the survey system specified above.